


Story of Repetition

by MagiaSymphony



Series: Story of Repetition [1]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: (only for 3rd Stage Play), Alternate Universe, Anime Spoilers, Character Study, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Game Spoilers, Gen, I think I'm the only one writing for him..., May have Nightmare Fuel in later chapters, Mind Screw warning, Movie Spoilers, Murder-Suicide, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reality Arc in general really, SINoALICE spoilers, Stage Play Spoilers, also a subtle nudge at Dance with Devils fans to play SINoALICE, this character is a goldmine for fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaSymphony/pseuds/MagiaSymphony
Summary: Repetition [rep.ɪˈtɪʃ.ən]Japanese: 反復 (kanji),  はんぷく (hiragana), hanpuku (romaji)Definition:1) the act of doing or saying something again2) something that happens in the same way as something that has happened before (taken from Cambridge Dictionary)“If my creators are still alive, then why am I here? You’re saying that I can seek the answers I need here? Very well, since even the Forbidden Grimoire has no information of this place called Library, I shall repeat this very story to my heart’s content!”Upon exiting from the Fortuna Room, Marius finds himself in a strange place filled with nothing but books. This place was never recorded in the Forbidden Grimoire, so why not explore it? Suddenly, Gishin and Anki appear and declare that he too, shall take part in Library's slaughter - kill Nightmares, gather Inochi, revive their respective Authors. But with Marius's creators still alive and well, what is he here for? Perhaps he can ask them about himself? And when he does, he can rewrite Ritsuka Tachibana's story to his own preferences!Taking on the concept of Repetition, Marius embarks on a journey of self discovery (and murder) that will change his very perceptions.





	1. Impulse 1 - pianissimo

**Author's Note:**

> I first came up with the concept when I started playing SINoALICE. The aesthetics reminded me of Marius so much, I not only named my account after him, I decided to write down this fic especially since he's a new character with little to no canon information about him. Also a way to figure out how he works because he scared me the first time I watched Fortuna and I want revenge. I'm trying to stick to the game's writing style as close as possible, and because this fic was also not beta-proofed, there might be mistakes... ...
> 
> As with the other fics, this was originally posted on my tumblr. To make them easier to read, I'm moving them here.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this unlikely combination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library receives an unexpected visitor and is dragged into the massacre within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I wrote on tumblr, so please bear with me if there are any mistakes! I felt that the game matches up with Marius's aesthetics, so that's how I got the idea for this fic. (Originally uploaded on tumblr on 14/11/18)
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

####  **Part 1**

When Marius vanished into the light, he found himself in a strange world. This world wasn’t like the ones he saw in the wheels - in fact, this world never existed within the Forbidden Grimoire - a book of immense power.

“Interesting… but what am I supposed to do here?”

“This is a world in which I am not aware of.”

“But if such fate were to befall me, so shall it be. After all, no one can defy the Wheels of Fortune - not even myself.”

“Spin, spin, Wheels of Fortune! Rota, fatum volvit.”

 

> Gishin: Who are you? Which tale do you come from?  
>  Marius: There’s this love story between a girl, several devils and her exorcist brother. I am merely its narrator.  
>  Marius: However, I have been telling this story over and over again. Never before have I took any action on my own.  
>  Anki: Well, looks like you have to now!  
>  Gishin: Kill Nightmares, gather their life force, and then you can meet the one who can give you all your answers!

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 2**

Fight? Kill? No one has ever taught me how. I’ve seen fights and murders happen, but never have I gotten myself directly into one.

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 3**

A Nightmare… … how gruesome. No wonder those two want them dead. If they are instrumental in meeting the ones who made me, then very well. I shall give them the highest mountain of corpses.

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 4**

So these people are called Authors? In my case, I have creators and scriptwriters. It seems that the ones I’ll meet are the creators.

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 5**

If I were to meet the people who created me, what should I ask of them?

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 6**

It seems that I am but part of the story that they have created, but for some reason I am far removed from the events that transpire. 

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 7**

All I know is that I am an artificial being made by the one who used to be the King of Gehenna, with part of that girl’s soul as an ingredient. However, why he made me is unknown. But I am sure it is related to the Forbidden Grimoire.

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 8**

Who am I? What purpose do I have in my old world and this one? Why am I here?

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 9**

I think I have found it - the reason why I want to meet my creators.

* * *

 

 

####  **Part 10**

I can ask my creators about my identity! I finally have a reason to be here in Library!

But in order to do so, I have to destroy every last being in this world.

Even if I think it doesn’t sound right, there’s nothing I can do. After all, this is according to the Wheels of Fortune.

No one can defy them, go against them. They can only go along with what they say.

 

> Anki: A story that repeats itself again and again? Isn’t that boring?  
>  Marius: Ritsuka Tachibana, for that is the name of that girl, makes a different conclusion each time.  
>  Marius: However, what I want is for her to meet me.  
>  Marius: And I believe that if I have the answers I want, I can figure out a way to get her to notice my existence!  
>  Gishin: … … your life is way too lonely.

Against all odds, he manages to take a life directly for the first time. Even though he is the cause of many a tragedy to befall the love story he came from, he has never directly laid his hand on anyone.

Smiling to himself, he pressed forward towards the unknown that is Library.

Repetition.

That is the name of the shackles that binds Marius to the Wheels of Fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? I hope you enjoyed the fic! Marius's concept of Repetition comes from the fact that he keeps going round in circles. This fic will update depending on how far I progress in game. Meaning that I should be done with Hatred Arc in May/June next year....
> 
> _pianissimo (musical term) - very soft/gentle_
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic, because there's more to come!


	2. Impulse 2 - piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to remember what kind of story he's telling, Marius introduces the readers to the main cast of _Dance with Devils_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to chapter 2, we can't really get carried away by all the sanity this place has to offer. Let's see what are Marius's opinions on the others...
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (original tumblr post on 15/11/18)

####  **Part 1**

Numerous doors, numerous paths! No one can ever look away from them. These ever-spinning wheels creak and groan as they turn over and over.

As the Nightmares meet their end, I can see their lives shatter into pieces. To anyone else, the sight may not be so pleasant.

But even so, I have now grown quite accustomed to this world called Library. As I gain experience and knowledge, the two puppets who were supposed to be useful became nothing but mere annoyances.

> Gishin: Kill, kill and kill some more!  
>  Anki: Kill to your heart’s content!  
>  Gishin: And when that’s done, kill again!  
>  Marius: Do you two mind? Unless you want to be next, please, for the sake of everyone, do keep your mouths shut.  
>  Gishin: Eep!  
>  Anki: Scary!

* * *

####  **Part 2**

While I am now used to this curious place, I should not forget where I came from. Would you like to hear my stories?

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Once upon a time, there was an ordinary high-school girl. However, what she did not know was that she is none other than the highly-sought Forbidden Grimoire - whoever possesses its power can rule the world and more.

* * *

####  **Part 4**

Once upon a time, there lived a devil who was to be heir to the current Devil King. In order to live up the King’s high expectations - or risk severe punishment which should be called abuse - he sealed off all emotion.

* * *

####  **Part 5**

Once upon a time, there was a boy who dedicated his life as an exorcist to protect his sister from all harm at the cost of himself. However, as he is also a Dhamphir, will he truly be able to guard his beloved sister?

* * *

####  **Part 6**

Once upon a time, there was a dream devil who treated love as a mere game. No matter how many butterflies he lures, he can never experience true love, nor receive the attention from his dearest childhood friend that he really wanted.

* * *

####  **Part 7**

Once upon a time, there was a devil who lost all of his clan to the previous Devil King. Having lived through this tragedy, he affirmed his belief that the only path to success was through power.

* * *

####  **Part 8**

Once upon a time, there was an angel who admired destruction. He loved to cause the destruction of everything so much, it cost him his best friend’s life and his place in heaven. 

* * *

####  **Part 9**

Once upon a time, there was a imbecile Cerebus who swore all loyalty to the previous Devil King. That filthy mongrel, how much nerve does he possess, to switch alliances from one Devil King to another at a whim like this?

* * *

####  **Part 10**

These are the stories will never end. When one wheel stops, another will surely turn again. As the one who watches over them, I will turn alongside them for as long as they do. 

However, how can their stories repeat with new possibilities, when I myself am an enigma to both their world and beyond?

Oh, what a bother. A Nightmare has come and disturbed my thoughts. I do believe that it’s horribly rude to disrupt the ideas of a storyteller like myself?

> Marius: These Nightmares are surely a bothersome existence...  
>  Gishin: And that’s why you should kill them!  
>  Anki: Doesn’t it feel good, to trample on their lives just as you did to the characters in your story?  
>  Marius: One more word and both of you are next.   
>  Gishin: AHHHHHHHHHHHH~!  
>  Anki: Run away!!!!

As the last Nightmare draws its last breath, I look around for more. I suppose that this is the last one for now.

I consult the Wheel of Fortune that I keep alongside myself. It tells me to move ever forward, in order to gain what I seek. Ah, at least the Wheel of Fortune is always correct and true!

But then and again, I feel that perhaps I should make their ends more satisfying. And what more delight would I receive from their demise, than to see the looks of fear when they encounter the one who would take away their life?

With a swish of my cape, I construct a new outfit. Using the Wheels of Fortune, I sew the fabrics of Time, Space and Reality with the threads of Fate. Perfect! A suit fit for a murderer. Finally, donning my mask, I dive deeper into Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _piano (musical term) - soft; gentle_
> 
> The last part came from a fandom consensus I saw on tumblr that Marius makes his own clothes. Now that you think of it, there are some phrases that fit this headcanon... ...
> 
> Also, Marius doesn't speak highly of Roen. Even if it's class bias like other devils, there might be a good reason why he hates the pupper...


	3. Impulse 3 - mezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a bit too comfortable with the wonders of Library... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally managed to update the main story! There won't be any cross stories here, those are another side story. However, he will encounter the others every 5th Chapter or so.

####  **Part 1**

Amidst the carnage of Nightmares, a well-dressed boy stands. His head is adorned with a fancy top hat, his body in a sharp-looking suit, adorned with a strange-looking cape.

However, if one were to peek closer, this boy isn’t like any other. For one thing, his emotionless mask hides a smile only the worst of beings are capable of pulling off without a hitch as he participates in the worst slaughter.

And besides, no one should even be enjoying repeatedly taking away this many lives so casually.

 

> Marius: I cannot believe I am missing out on so much! I think I can do this forever.  
>  Gishin: You know, most people actually can’t.  
>  Anki: Yeah! A fair number go insane after a while.  
>  Gishin: Shouldn’t you at least stop for a moment of rest?  
>  Marius: Oh no, why would I?
> 
> * * *

####  **Part 2**

I’ve been in that place for so long, I’m not sure how much time has passed.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Come to think of it, how many times have I repeated this story?

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Even though every story I’ve seen starts the same way, no two stories have the same ending.

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Sometimes, this story is a comedy. And other times, it is a tragedy. I wonder what this story would be like?

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Will this story end with the sweetest of dreams? Or will it result in the worst of nightmares?

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Speaking of Nightmares, how did they come to be? What fate have they succumbed to for this to happen?

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

Somehow, not even the Grimoire within me knows the answers to this place.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Ah, for an unknown being like me to be in an unknown realm, surely this is a perfect fate brought about by the Wheels of Fortune!

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

The wheels will never stop turning. Not even after the story ends. In fact, the story that I’ve been telling will never come to an end. After all, isn’t it true that no tale is as compelling as one that never ends?

By being here, I can gather more inspiration for this story, as well as gain the answers I seek. Do you really think I forgot about my goal amidst the blood lust?

Ah, here comes a dragon. There weren’t any dragons in my story, but then and again, there are such things as vampires and devils in the story. Perhaps I can weave something out of it.

> Gishin: How does it feel to encounter a dragon for yourself?  
>  Anki: You seem… … very happy ending its life.  
>  Marius: I’ve never seen dragons in my life, both alive and deceased!  
>  Marius: But since it is yet another Nightmare, killing it is just like killing every other Nightmare, is it not?  
>  Anki: … … Are you sure you’re ok at all?  
>  Gishin: He’s gone insane!

I’m fine. I’m perfectly fine. In fact, I’ve never felt this good at all before. I can do this for all of eternity as far as I know.

However, I need to remember what I’m here for. Not just for the freedom Library grants me, but rather, the answers I seek at the end. And for that to happen, I’ll need as much Inochi as they demand.

What lies towards the end of my journey? Who will I meet along the way? When will I get to meet my creators? Why did I end up here? Which ending will I come to? All of this surely excites me! Spin, spin, Wheels of Fortune! Rota, fatum volvit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mezzo (musical term) - half; moderate_
> 
> And with that marks the start of the story updates here! Even if it's irregular, the updates of the main story will synchronise with my in game progress.
> 
> What do you think of the new chapter? Is there anything that can scare him? Tune in next chapter!


	4. Impulse 4 - forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if his creators are still alive somewhere in the world, he is not exempt from the horrors lurking within Library... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh.... ... It's been a while since I updated here. On one hand, I've managed to write several chapters in advance. But on the other hand, Nexon (the distributors for SINoALICE Global ver.) just announced that they're selling stocks, so I'm not sure whether the release of the game will be impacted by this... ... Anyway, please enjoy this latest chapter!

####  **Part 1**

Many emotions flow in Library. Happiness, sorrow, rage, surprise. However, these emotions are a foreign concept to Marius.

Yet, for some reason, in this part of Library he learnt a new emotion. An emotion called Fear.

Where is it coming from? What kind of being in Library can strike fear in someone like him, who has never known what it feels to be scared before?

Seeking answers, Marius wanders ever further.

> Gishin: So you ARE afraid of something! And we all thought that you’re incapable of emotion.  
>  Anki: I thought a fake like you can’t feel anything?  
>  Marius: I CAN feel emotions. It’s just that I do not know what they’re like.  
>  Marius: And please, if you two want to keep your heads, DON’T call me a fake.  
>  Gishin: He’s scary!  
>  Anki: Scary!!

####  **Part 2**

I felt happy when Ritsuka Tachibana was in despair after her best friend died in front of her. However, I doubt they would call that ‘happiness’.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

I felt sad when they never heard my voice when I was there all this time. However, I doubt they would call that ‘sadness’.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

I felt angry when that mongrel revealed that I was but a mere creation. Surely anyone would feel the same way if they found out that their existence was false?

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

I was surprised when Ritsuka Tachibana resolved to decide her own fate. Does she know that I’ve been watching her all this time?

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

I learnt that the emotion I felt whenever I saw that mongrel was disgust. Every time I saw him, I feel like strangling him already.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

I learnt that the feeling that Ritsuka Tachibana had for Rem Arlond, Lindo Tachibana, Urieganoff Fuser, Mage Gargantua, Shiki and that mongrel was love. However, I have never felt that way before, nor has anyone had that emotion for me.

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

There are so many emotions out there that can exist in life, and I do not understand every single one of them.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

But then, why is it that I know that what I’m feeling right now is fear?

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

This emotion is new to me. Perhaps if I continue further, I will be able to find out why I’m so scared right now. No emotion has ever been this foreign to me than fear.

Wait, who is that in front of me? I do not remember that I have alternate selves.

However, even if he is no different than I am, there is something off about him.

Is this why I feel scared? Is there any other word to describe this feeling of seeing a copy of myself? He needs to be destroyed! Immediately!

> Marius: This is impossible. I do not know of this.  
>  Marius: After all, there is no such thing as another Marius… …  
>  Gishin: Well, here in Library, anything can happen! All you have to do is just think about it and, voila!  
>  Anki: In fact, this is you but completely drowned in darkness! Just because your creators are alive doesn’t mean that this will never happen to you!  
>  Marius: I will not accept this! This is not the truth!  
>  Marius: Me, drowned in darkness? As if I’m not already a villain!

Feeling a high amount of fear, I shatter my other self into tiny pieces. After putting him back together again, I destroy him once more.

When I am certain that he will never come back, I pick up the shards and toss them into the wind. I am aware that I desire Repetition, but this is one thing that I do not wish to relive.

They say anything can happen in Library? Then, is this what might happen to me if I stray? Even if my creators are still alive, I am no different than any Character here when it comes to being transformed into a Nightmare.

Deleting that image from my memory, I run towards my goal, wherever that might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _forte (musical term) - to play loudly_
> 
>  
> 
> I headcanon that while there are many incarnations and interpretations of the _Dance with Devils_ cast, Marius is the only one of his kind - no alternate universe versions, no parallel self. But then and again, this is Library we're talking about, so no wonder he doesn't feel right when another version of him ~~(actually his Nightmare self)~~ suddenly shows himself.
> 
> Next chapter, Marius meets the other characters outside _Encounters of the Library_. Also, Gishin and Anki decide to drop some bombs about Marius himself... ...


	5. Impulse 5 - fortissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius meets up with the other Characters, and all of them discover something about themselves and Library... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WE'RE AT THE LAST PART OF IMPULSE ARC!!!!!!!!!!!!!**
> 
> If you've been reading this from the beginning, thank you so much for sticking through, especially since this is a crossover between two lesser-known series, starring a movie-exclusive character to boot. Be sure to check out both series if you can! 
> 
> And with that, please enjoy the chapter~

####  **Part 1**

At a bright clearing near a dark forest, Marius encounters several other Characters journeying within Library.

Restriction, Justice, Depravity, Delusion, Slumber, Violence, Suffering and Dependency. Driven by their respective desires and concepts, they end the lives of Nightmares to resume those of their authors.

 

“This is the world where everything comes to be!”

“This world holds every question and answer you ever want!”

“These creatures are the enemies that must be destroyed!”

 

Driven by the screams of the puppets, Repetition sighs and joins up with the others. Even though his goal is slightly different than theirs, the conditions are still the same.

> Gishin: You’re late! Everyone else has already started fighting!  
>  Anki: What took you so long? The battle’s almost over!  
>  Cinderella: Oho? Who do we have here?  
>  Red Riding Hood: Yay! A new playmate!  
>  Marius: If you would allow me, may I join all of you?  
>  Alice: By all means, go ahead.

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Gishin: It’s too late to regret.

           You will forever be haunted by your deeds.

* * *

####  **Part 3**

Alice: The cobalt blue of Alice’s Restriction,

Snow: The pure white of Snow’s Justice.

Marius: Is there meaning behind your deepest desires? What is it that you truly want?

* * *

####  **Part 4**

Anki: This is where your hopes turn to dust.

         This is where your dreams shatter like glass.

         This is where your agony begins.

* * *

####  **Part 5**

Cinderella: The scarlet red of Cinderella’s Depravity,

Gretel: The turquoise ocean of Gretel’s Delusion.

Marius: What is it that you hide from the world? Is there something you’re not willing to confess?

* * *

####  **Part 6**

Gishin: Yes, this is music to our ears!

            Play it for us, the symphony of despair!

* * *

####  **Part 7**

Briar Rose: The violet dreams of Briar Rose’s Slumber,

Red Riding Hood: The sunset orange of Red Riding Hood’s Violence.

Marius: There is no such thing as a selfless need. Everything derives from a selfish want.

* * *

####  **Part 8**

Anki: In this world, there is no such thing as ‘freedom’ or ‘liberty’.

* * *

####  **Part 9**

Kaguya: The gentle wisteria of Kaguya’s Suffering,

Pinocchio: The forest green of Pinocchio’s Dependency.

Marius: Why would all of you go so far? Is there a limit on how much you’re willing to commit?

* * *

####  **Part 10**

Beyond the wasteland of the deceased, an unspeakable form arises.

Something speaks of misery and pain.

 

Something moves from the hidden shadows.

“That is the curse derived from this world.”

“That is the enemy that must be destroyed.”

 

It sees and hears nothing.

It only knows the sense of blood lust.

 

The howls of tragedy began to pulsate forth, drowning out the maddening laughter of the puppets.

> Snow: I shall prove my Justice here.  
>  Kaguya: I wonder if you are worthy of me.  
>  Marius: This is truly a terrible fate.  
>  Gretel: Brother… Brother… Brother… Brother…  
>  Gishin: Don’t look away! Don’t hide yourself away!  
>  Anki: This is the absolute truth! There’s only one way out!

At the final strike, the Nightmare cries and screams as it returns to the earth. But beneath it…

“Do you understand?”

“Do you see it now?”

 

“It wears the same clothes as I do?”

“It has the same voice as I do?”

“It carries the same weapon as I do?”

 

“There is always a consequence to your actions!”

“Pay the price! Pay it now!”

 

No matter where they came from, they all had the same thought.

This is what they all signed on for, and there is no escape from it.

* * *

* * *

 

Gishin: … …

Anki: … …

Gishin: So, Marius. do you understand now?

Anki: You may be a devil, but this deal is ours.

 

Gishin: You claim to be a living nightmare?

Anki: You claim to have everything within your grasp?

 

Gishin: The Forbidden Grimoire does not know everything.

Anki: The Forbidden Grimoire has yet to be completed.

 

Gishin: Heeheehee. Now, get ready for your next battle.

Anki: Kishishi. We can’t wait to see the next tragedy you will cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _fortissimo (musical term) - very strong; very loud_
> 
>  
> 
> And with that, we've come to the end of the Impulse Arc! Next chapter on is the Hatred Arc, and in the End notes for that arc, I'll be dropping a few hints as to what happened to some of the other characters from _Dance with Devils_ in this AU. However, if you happen to be a member of the vampire faction, be prepared to murder me... ... heh.
> 
> See you next Arc!


	6. Hatred 1 - Largo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having left the Characters behind, Marius moves on on his journey. However, at every bend on the road, there lies certain heavy truths about the world... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to start the Hatred Arc! Unlike Impulse where I posted whenever, from this arc onwards each chapter will be posted after every few routes in my own gameplay. In this case, since Hatred Arc in _SINoALICE_ has 12 routes, every 3 routes completed will result in a new chapter, ultimately resulting in Chapter 5 of this fic's Hatred Arc once I've completed Hatred Arc in the game itself.
> 
> (Note: Nightmare speeches are in **bold** and _italicized_ , because I'm an idiot who doesn't know how to program the Courier New font in AO3. To other _SINoALICE_ fic writers who have talking Nightmares in their story, please help this blur writer out.

####  **Part 1**

There is a lot to be learnt in Library. Which tales have lesser risks, which worlds contain the worst pitfalls.

Yet, Marius still chose to come back to some of these stories. He can’t help it; his role is to spin around telling the same story.

It was a repeat visit to a certain realm where a certain discovery was to be made.

Turning to face a group of Blights, Marius anticipates the oncoming bloodshed.

   


> Gishin: Time to put out the lights!  
>  Anki: That’s right, get rid of these filthy creatures!  
>  Gishin: It was dark where you came from, right?  
>  Anki: All the more to put them down!  
>  Marius: Even without the light, I can still see very well.  
>  Marius: If you don’t watch out, the next casualties will be you two.

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Sometimes I can’t help but wonder, are Nightmares literally the same nightmares that plague people’s dreams?

* * *

####  **Part 3**

**_Save us… … someone, save us…_**  
Hmn? I thought I heard something.

* * *

####  **Part 4**

Do the winds in Library talk? I doubt that was in my imagination.

* * *

####  **Part 5**

It must be tough being a Nightmare, wandering around an unknown realm only to be killed by someone like me…

* * *

####  **Part 6**

If Nightmares can talk, what would they say?

* * *

####  **Part 7**

What does it truly mean, to exist in Library?

* * *

####  **Part 8**

How long have they suffered, and had their lives extinguished by us?

* * *

####  **Part 9**

Surely no one would want a fate like this?

* * *

####  **Part 10**

More Blights joined in from the previous group. Their static sounds soon formed coherent words.

Marius shook his head, unsure if it was just the wind talking after all.

**_Save us… … we need… salvation…_ **

Taking in deep breaths, Marius prepared to kill. Whether it was the Nightmares making these sounds or otherwise, he would find out after he destroyed them all.

   


> Nightmare: **_We’ve been here… … for so long… …_**  
>  Gishin: Don’t listen to them!  
>  Anki: They are just spewing nonsense!  
>  Marius: Are you sure that’s mere nonsense?  
>  Nightmare: **_Help us… … Save us… …_**  
>  Marius: Wait a minute… Is that what I think it is?

As the light of the last remaining Blight went out, Marius looked around the space he was in.

Corpses of Nightmares were strewn around him. The air was eerily silent, except for the echoes from Gishin and Anki’s chattering.

Having realised what it really was, Marius threw his head back and laughed.

“So, Nightmares are capable of speech after all! How fascinating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Largo (musical term) - broad; slow and dignified_
> 
> Anyone playing the game would probably know what's going to happen in the next few chapters - one by one, a Character finds out the truth about either themselves, Library or both. Please pray for their sanity when that moment comes.
> 
> And now for the Hatred Arc exclusive: What Happened to the Rest of the _Dance with Devils_ Cast? (Part 1)
> 
> Ritsuka Tachibana was spared by Library. Instead, her memories from past timelines were taken there. Within the gacha, they formed a songbook, lying in wait for a certain Inquisitive girl. 
> 
> I'll leave the rest to your own imagination. Until next time!


	7. Hatred 2 - Lento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious as to how the Nightmares came to be, Marius decides to perform experiments of his own. Unfortunately for his test subjects, he'll need them dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flies so fast, and now we're at part 2 of the Hatred Arc! I'm also halfway through the arc ingame as of this writing, so hopefully I'll be done before the game drops Arc 4. 
> 
> BTW, I've changed the warnings from none to Major Character Death. Because in later chapters, Marius's victims will have names. And depending on how Reality Arc for this fic goes, I might have to add another warning as well. Maybe set the ratings up too... ....
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (Nightmare Dialogue is in **bold** and _italics_ )

####  **Part 1**

A cave filled with dragons await me. They say it’s best not to wake them, yet I can’t help but do so. They are only yet another species of Nightmares, after all.

Nightmares never sleep. It’s in the name. And fittingly, they’re here for all of eternity, lamenting their losses.

I wonder… … how did they end up like this?

Perhaps I can get my answers via their demise.

 

> Nightmare: **_Why? Why are you doing this to us?_**  
>  Nightmare: _**Whatever have we done to you?**_  
>  Marius: My apologies, but I do need your corpses.  
>  Marius: They say you’re essential for my meeting with my creators.  
>  Gishin: Aw, shut up!  
>  Anki: Who the hell cares about your lonely soul?

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Who dares to say that I’m lonely? I’ve never been lonely at all – I have my dear audience with me.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

But in a sense, I did spend an awful long time in there watching the wheels turn.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

I wonder, what does it mean to be in solitude?

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Is anyone truly lonely? What if you imagined someone living in your head?

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Did that girl ever crafted me unknowingly in her mind? Was I ever what they called an ‘imaginary friend?’

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

At this rate, I doubt that anyone would call me a ‘friend’. In many cases, most would consider me an ‘enemy’.

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

To these Nightmares, what are we? Murderers? Executioners? Saviours?

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Is the demise of a Nightmare considered cruel, or is it a reprieve of their agony?

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

Going further in, the Dragons have now multiplied in number. Their eyes staring at me, yet another stranger in their home.

I ready my magic. It’s plain to see that most are planning to run away. Some prepare to fight back. Not a wise choice to make.

Is it true then, that they have animalistic instincts? Or are their thoughts of human nature?

Why not I demolish them to find out?

> Marius: There’s no escape from your fates.  
>  Marius: The only way forward is to obey what the Wheels of Fortune have to say.  
>  Nightmare: **_No… Please……_**  
>  Nightmare: **_Spare us… … save us… … RELEASE US!!!!_**  
>  Gishin: That’s enough from all of you!  
>  Anki: You’re all so noisy!

I pick up the last remaining dragon from the ground. It whimpers in my bloodied hand, begging me to put it out of its misery.

I let go. It drops to the ground, eyes wide open. There’s no need – it’s already gone. No point in saving something beyond repair.

A number have escaped the bloodbath that I have started. I guess that answers my queries then.

“I see how it is… … Nightmares have wills of their own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lento (musical term) - slow_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If Impulse is about volume, then Hatred is about speed. It's in the musical terms used as chapter names, but things go downhill fairly quick in here. 
> 
> Before I leave for the 2nd half of Hatred, here's Part 2 of _What Happened to the Rest of the **Dance with Devils** Cast?_
> 
> Rem Kaginuki. Lindo Tachibana. Urie Sogami. Mage Nanashiro. Shiki Natsumezaka. Roen.  
> Restriction. Justice. Depravity. Violence. Suffering. Dependency.  
> The memories of the six were fused with these 6 concepts and transformed into, respectively, a staff, a crucifix, a whip sword, a club, a bow and arrow and a spear. They lie in wait in _gacha_ , until the day they'll be picked up by their respective owners.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	8. Hatred 3 - Moderato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marius makes his way through by amassing numerous corpses, Library pulls out a trick up its sleeve just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we're halfway through Hatred Arc! For those who have been reading this and have no idea what is even going on, I'm really, really sorry. After all, this is a crossover between 2 lesser-known media where a movie-exclusive character from a Rejet otome series is plunged into a Yoko Taro mobage. If you like, please give both of them a shot...
> 
> And now moving on to the chapter!

####  **Part 1**

To be a Nightmare, what a pitiful fate! How would they feel, to have their lives be used as stepping stones to fulfil our desires?

But to have such an undesirable fate, I wonder what would happen if I encountered one made out of the people in my story?

My story is not that of a fairytale. Rather, it is a cross between a musical and a love story.

A cliché combination, but quite endearing, to tell you the truth.

> Gishin: Destroy them, kill them! They are but filthy specks of dust.  
>  Anki: Execute them, murder them! They are but disposable tools.  
>  Gishin: You know everything, so this should be easy!  
>  Marius: But knowledge does not equal to wisdom.  
>  Anki: So what does that make you?  
>  Marius: … …I don’t know.
> 
> * * *

####  **Part 2**

I always thought I knew everything that ever was and ever will be. Until now, that is.

* * *

####  **Part 3**

Here, I am like any other Character. There is no difference between them and I.

* * *

####  **Part 4**

Just like them, I am subjected to the whims of Library. Whatever situation it throws me into, I have to adapt to its surroundings.

* * *

####  **Part 5**

Just like them, I run into the risk of becoming a Nightmare myself, and eventually meeting my demise at the hands of another.

* * *

####  **Part 6**

However, unlike them, my creators are still in the world of the living. This makes my stakes higher than theirs.

* * *

####  **Part 7**

However, unlike them, I was never human even before I came here. I’m just an artificial construct.

* * *

####  **Part 8**

Perhaps Library might be able to change that. I find myself discovering new things each day.

* * *

####  **Part 9**

No matter how many times I repeat a certain story, the contents differ each time while I am here.

* * *

####  **Part 10**

As I wander through Library, the scenery soon changed from an unknown realm to something familiar.

This is new. Normally I would be considered an outsider to this world. One whose story has nothing to do with this place.

However, they do not call Library ‘The World of Stories’ for nothing.

For a familiar bridge leading to a familiar house awaits me ahead of the path.

> Marius: Isn’t that the Tachibana vacation home? What is it doing here?  
>  Marius: The forest clearing she played in as a young girl, the cave where her brother started his exorcist training… ….  
>  Marius: Everything is here as she saw it. But why?  
>  Gishin: So, do you know now? Do you realise it now?  
>  Anki: This world has started to form the moment you stepped foot into it.  
>  Marius: … …!

I should have seen it coming. I should have foreseen these turns of events.

The Forbidden Grimoire is but a mere speck compared to Library. This I know, but the extent of it surprises even me.

I started giggling, which soon evolved into mad laughter that no one could ever hear.

“My stories are being recorded here in Library! My world has begun to form in Library! What a plot twist! Ahahahahahahaha!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _moderato (musical term) - moderately; at a moderate speed_
> 
> Whew~! Ain't Library the unpredictable realm? I'm pretty sure Library is capable of adapting to whichever character shows up in it and uses the surroundings to mess with the unfortunate soul. After all, if it can happen in the _NieR: Automata_ , _Drakengard 3_ and _NieR: Replicant/Gestalt_ collabs (and to a lesser extent, the _Tsuri Star_ and _Space Invaders_ collabs), why not to other series even if they aren't Yoko Taro?
> 
> And now for Part 3 of _What Happened to the Rest of the **Dance with Devils** Cast?_
> 
> From the former Devil King, Library took his memories of past timelines. From the current Devil King, Library took him from an unspecified game timeline. From the Vampire King, Library took him from the _Fortuna_ timeline. Together, they turned into Nightmares and laid low within _gacha_.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	9. Hatred 4 - Prestissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius encounters a key to his world, hoping it'll provide some answers. But even if there isn't any, at least it would serve as some form of nostalgia - but Library thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more step to Reality! I am getting very nervous about how I'm going to tackle the story there, especially when it's noticeably darker than the previously 2 arcs. 
> 
> Also, a word of warning to fans of the Vampire Monarchy - you are **NOT** going to like how it ends.
> 
> Nightmare dialogue is in **bold** and _italics_

####  **Part 1**

Having navigated into a copy of his own tale, Marius enters a clearing where he meets a familiar, yet different sight.

Despite the lake still being tranquil and calm as always, the castle where the Vampire Monarchy once lived was now in ruins. Formerly a well-established empire, it has now been reduced to a mere husk of its former self.

According to Gishin and Anki, Marius might be able to find a few hints to his past and personality there. After all, his story is now being integrated into Library as he continues his journey.

If not, there’s always the comfort of nostalgia waiting for him at the very least.

> Marius: Are you sure I can find what I want in here?  
>  Marius: And both of you had better be telling the truth.  
>  Gishin: Well, what’s there to say?  
>  Anki: You only need to kill the Nightmares.  
>  Gishin: That’s all there is.  
>  Anki: That’s all there ever will be.

* * *

 

####  **Part 2**

The ruins here are very different than the ones I’ve seen here, yet it is also a familiar sight.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Somehow, I feel like I’m back at the castle belonging to the Vampire Monarchy.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

If I am not mistaken, this is where the Vampire King once sat.

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

If I am not mistaken, this is where they prepared her to become a bride.

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

_**He’s here… … he’s here… …** _

_**We have to warn our leader… … our clan will soon meet its end… …** _

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Those Nightmares over there, what are they whispering about?

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

This is where the ceremony was held… … and the battlefield where the vampires met their end. This is where the Forbidden Grimoire awakened in the present day.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Heehee. I get it now. Here shall be a reenactment of the fall of the Vampires.

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

_**“Spare me…”** _

_**“Let me go…”** _

_**“I don’t want this…”** _

_**“Forgive me…”** _

_**“Save me…”** _

_**“This is not my wish…”** _

_**“It’s not my fault…”** _

_**“What did I do to deserve this…”** _

Just like that, a coven of vampire-esque Nightmares gather round. They whisper of mercy and forgiveness. Whatever they did, it wasn’t enough to let them live.

They express their feelings of fear and regret.

But it’s too late for them. Today, Marius will be the one to bring about their demise.

> Marius: No one shall be spared! It’s time for all of you to meet your fate!  
>  Marius: I will be the one to deliver your ending, no matter where you escape to!  
>  Nightmare: _**Wait… You are… … Oh no-**_  
>  Nightmare: _**Please spare me! I want to live! Let me live! Lord Nesta-!**_  
>  Gishin: What a horrible sight. But a spectacular one, at that!  
>  Anki: What a frightening sight. But a delightful one, at that!

Marius stared at what was left of the last Nightmare he just slaughtered. Once proud and loyal, it was now a husk of its former self – a loyal servant who blindly declared himself the right-hand man of the now former Vampire King Nesta.

Laughing with exhilaration and insanity, Marius took its life. Just like that, the Nightmare soon became a disfigured lump of flesh and bones. As he took in his surroundings, he realised something about the Nightmares that he just slaughtered.

He understood it all now. Nightmares were once living beings. They were twisted by their own desires to meet this cruel fate.

“Now, rest your infernal soul… hm? What was your name again? Oh wait, you’re just a minor character, aren’t you? Then I shan’t bother. Thank you for your contribution to this story, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _prestissimo (musical term) - very ready; as fast as possible_
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, Marius just killed off Jek. I told you that you're not going to like the end of this chapter if you're his fan. And that's what happened to him in this AU. Oh - Noel (from the 1st 2 stage plays) too, but he's somewhere else. 
> 
> On discord, someone asked me why I excluded Jek from this AU. So I ended up writing an entire side story as to what happened to him for her. But whether I'll publish it is for another time.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last chapter of the Hatred Arc before moving on to the Reality Arc. Hopefully I can finish it off before they drop Fusion Arc on us...


	10. Hatred 5 - Allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius reunites with the other characters in a mysterious place, said to be the boundary between dreams and Reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This is it. This is the final chapter of the Hatred Arc before we move on to Reality Arc! But before we can dive into Reality, there's just one more thing we need to settle... ...
> 
> And with that, please enjoy the chapter!

####  **Part 1**

Gathering at the entrance to an underground passageway were twelve Characters. Restriction, Justice, Depravity, Delusion, Slumber, Violence, Suffering, Dependency, Sorrow, Inquisition, Gluttony and Parvenu. Just as they acknowledged each other’s presence, they were soon joined by Repetition.

At the behest of Gishin and Anki, the thirteen delve into the passage. It was dark and silent – they only had each other for company, save for the odd Nightmare or two. A long walk later, they reached the end of the path – beyond the dark passage was a vast forum.

“Congratulations, all of you have made it to the precipice of Library!”

“This is where Dreams and Reality are only separated by a single boundary!”

Though the Characters find themselves encountering visions of themselves and each other yet again, a cold and fearful emotion washed upon them. For a dreadful presence decided to make itself known…

> Alice: Where… … are we?  
>  Dorothy: Oh my! I must get samples of this place!  
>  Three Little Pigs: We’re hungry… …  
>  Marius: Here we go again… …  
>  Gishin: Come on now, this is serious!  
>  Anki: If you lot don’t make a move for it, there’s going to be a fine mess we have to clean!

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Little Mermaid: I shall fill the world with sadness. This is all it needs.

                        There can never be too much tragedy.

                        After all, what emotion is more exquisite in this world than Sorrow?

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Dorothy: So many samples… so much research to be done!

               I must find out how it works, how they come to be!

               My Inquisition is off the charts!

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Three Little Pigs: Chocolate cake, choux cream, macarons too.

                           Strawberry ice cream, apple pie, banana split as well.

                           We will consume anything to satisfy our Gluttony.

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Aladdin: There is nothing more powerful than money no matter where you are.

              Money is power, money is life.

              There is nothing more satisfying to someone of Parvenu than money.

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Marius: Forever I will turn, forever I will spin.

            No one can ever defy the Wheels of Fortune.

            For my very fate is bound by Repetition.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Briar Rose: I’m… … sleepy….

                 If you wake me up…

                 I’ll kill you….

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

Snow White: My Justice will not falter.

                    I do not care where or when we are.

                    All that matters is my very righteousness.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Alice: I will not give up, I will not give in.

         My only failure is when my soul begins to decay.

         For that, I will not fear death.

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

Without warning, a stench most foul fills the air. The thirteen Characters stand on edge – something absolutely horrifying is coming.

The ground shook as swarms of dark matter merged together.

As it took shape, the Characters could only stand and watch.

“!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Ahaha! It’s here! It’s finally here!”

When the shadows settled down on a humanoid form, it presented itself as the most abhorrent dream of all – the Ultimate Nightmare, Satan.

> Aladdin: “How disgusting. You aren’t even worth a single cent!”  
>  Little Mermaid: “How tragic. To present yourself like this is depressing as it is.”  
>  Gretel: “You’re not my brother… … Sister? Then die.”  
>  Briar Rose: “You woke me up with that stench of yours… This is unacceptable.”  
>  Kaguya: “You’re not the one I’m looking for. You’re not my ideal.”  
>  Marius: “I wonder how many times we can do this.”

The moment Satan was vanquished, fissures began to form in Library.

They soon revealed the world beyond – a familiar yet unrecognisable sight.

 

That world was completely different from the current world.

There wasn’t any ‘villages’, there were ‘cities’ instead.

There were so much metal and so many bright lights, compared to the wood and flickering flames.

 

Gishin and Anki began to celebrate, while the Characters looked in fear.

“Ahahahaha! Welcome to a whole new world!”  
“Welcome to the worst nightmare of all – Reality!”

 

One by one, the Characters were forcefully taken from Library to Reality.

Marius thought that since he was the only one whose authors were still alive, he would not be affected.

He was from another world, so surely he would still remain?

However, Gishin and Anki had other ideas.

Giving him a gentle push, Marius fell into the cracks into Reality with the others.

* * *

 

Gishin: … ….

Anki: … …

Gishin: Well, how about that!

Anki: Even if you were originally from another Reality, you’re in fact just like the rest of them.

Gishin: After all, you’re one of them now.

Anki: Your time here in Library has slowly changed your very being.

Gishin: So, we decided to give you a dose of Reality.

Anki: How would you fare in a different environment?

Gishin: To make this more interesting, we even went through the trouble of removing and modifying your memories.

Anki: Have fun in Reality! Let’s see what happens when you slowly uncover the truth about yourself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Allegro (musical term) - joyful; lively and fast/moderately fast_
> 
> You think that just because Marius is from another series, he'll be immune to being sent to Reality? Library is a ruthless place after all. Well, actually, he wasn't supposed to join them there. Rather, I wanted his Reality Arc to be a recap of the _Dance with Devils_ series from his perspective, but chapters 13 and 14 refused to make themselves clear. So I gave him an Alternate version. -shrug-
> 
> And now for the final part of _What Happened to the Rest of the **Dance with Devils** cast?_
> 
> Azuna normally had no regrets, even as she traded her life for Ritsuka's. However, the one time she felt regrets as she died, her emotions and desires were picked up by Library. And now, she ventures the Library in search of the meaning to her existence. Dedication. That is the name of the shield that Rapunzel bears upon herself.
> 
> See you in Reality!


	11. Reality 1 - Libretto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Marius Ainsworth. A seemingly ordinary 16-year-old boy visiting Japan from the UK since a very long time ago for a family reunion. However, what he's unaware of, is that his life was fabricated from the very beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Reality Arc, where we get some of the best storytelling in the game... and also the most brutal. Where we last left off in Hatred Arc, Gishin and Anki thought it'll be a good idea to let Marius experience Reality 1st hand. But sooner or later this plan might backfire on them... ...
> 
> And with that, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (Disclaimer: The DwD Characters aside from Marius are NOT the canon ones. Their original versions are perfectly safe, don't worry!)

####  **Part 1**

My name is Marius. Marius Ainsworth. I was born half-British, half Japanese. I am 16 years old. When I was younger, my father went on a long business trip to London, taking me with him. He hasn’t been able to come back since, however. Now it’s just my mom, my twin sister and our older ‘brother’ in Japan.

 I decided to take the opportunity to reconnect with them by going to Japan. Dad wasn’t so keen on letting me go on my own since I wasn’t of age yet, but eventually he pulled connections and got me on a flight to Tokyo.

I’m not sure about this, but I don’t remember most of my childhood. Maybe I was too young back then. But I do remember that I was good at singing, figure skating, acting and storytelling. I have a part-time job at the local library for that last one.

Since the flight’s going to be long, I decide to take a short nap. I may not look like it, but I’m pretty good at dealing with jet lag. But that’s when my troubles started….

> Gishin: Hello. Pleased to make your acquaintance.  
>  Anki: We hereby extend an invitation for you to join us.  
>  Marius: Am I… … dreaming?  
>  What is this place?  
>  This is definitely different from last time.

* * *

 

####  **Part 2**

There are books all over the place here. Apparently, they can literally take you to other worlds.

For someone like me who loves books more than people, this is perfect.

I never liked talking to people anyway.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

The way the stories within weave themselves is so beautiful!

Whoever wrote this was sent from heaven.

Or is it hell, since they’re so dark?

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Oh, come on! I’ve never fought before!

What do you mean, sending monsters my way?

There’s no one to teach me how to fight!

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

These ‘characters’ are actually quite cute.

But I don’t really feel an attraction towards them…

I just think that they need to calm down every now and then.

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

If they say that the monsters are an image made from your mind,

I would like to think that they are the true form of my ‘classmates’.

I never did find out who ostracized me in the first place.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

They tell me that if I seek greater power, I can pull the rope that gives me new weapons.

This again?! But I wanted something else! Didn’t the rope break?

When can you give me what I want?!!

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

I know this is a dream.

I am very aware that this is not real.

But somehow, all these moments seem familiar…

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

This one’s too tough…

No matter how much I hit it, it keeps regenerating!

Oh, thank you kind stranger.

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

To my left, lies the ruins of a castle facing a great lake. To my right, a dark forest awaits.

I’m not given a map. They expect me to navigate on my own.

No matter where I go, the signs all point to each other.

Even if I think that a certain path is a shortcut to the exit, I end up in the same place once again.

 

> Gishin: My name is Gishin.  
>  Anki: My name is Anki.  
>  Gishin: We shall serve as your guide.  
>  Anki: Without us, you’ll be lost forever.  
>  Marius: You’re… … my guides?  
>  Marius: Then can you lead me to what I’m missing? Wait! I’m not done yet!

 

I wake up to the announcement over on the plane’s broadcast system. We’re going to land soon. Stretching myself, I grabbed on to my seat belt and fiddled with it until I am safely secured to the seat. The moment I first step foot on Japanese soil, the rest of my family will be there to greet me, and we’ll be able to share so many happy memories!

 

… … Ah, but that was a week ago. Throughout that week, those dreams became memories, and I was alerted to my ‘true self’. They tricked me. They deceived me. They played me like a fool. A puppet, if you will. I need to go back. Back to my true purpose. But before then, those two must pay for all the sins they heaped on me.

 

When I thought no one was around, I took a pair of tailor scissors from my (false) mother’s sewing kit, and then….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Libretto (musical term) - little book; a work containing the words to an opera, musical or ballet_
> 
> And with that we've come to the start of the Reality Arc. My aim right now is to finish it before the end of next month, when (presumably) Fusion Arc will drop since April's Grand Colosseum will be pushed forward by a week. So far I've completed Dorothy, Red Riding Hood and Little Mermaid's Reality Arcs and oh joy the ends were traumatic. No really. I'm still shaking from the aftermath of Little Mermaid's.
> 
> And now for a special announcement: with the blessings of various people on social media, after I complete Alice's story for Reality Arc (this Thursday), I'll be uploading a side story to Hatred Arc. Stay tuned!


	12. Reality 2 - Cantata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria, Ritsuka and Lindo bring up various childhood memories with Marius. Unfortunately, he is unable to recall most, if not all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I'm almost at the end of Reality Arc ingame! For the next 2 weeks starting now, you'll be getting the rest of the Reality Arc chapters, and before Fusion Arc hits, too! Current objective now is for Reality Arc to be completed next week, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> And with that, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (note: the other DwD characters appearing in this arc are not the real characters.)

####  **Part 1**

I left the arrival hall to find myself in the embrace of my twin sister. Things have been hard for her and the rest of the family since Grandpa’s death. But I have faith that they can overcome adversity and make it out. They’re tougher than they look, the Tachibana family.

Ritsuka may have grown taller, more elegant and has more grit in her than before, but she’s still cute and innocent as the last time I saw her. While she previously wore a pair of hairbands, she now has a barrette at the side of her head. According to the latest emails, several boys in her have had their eye on her. So much so, I can’t help but imagine her to be the protagonist of a romance game.

Mom hasn’t changed a bit during those years. She’s still the same kind, loving Mom that I always knew her as. I have to admit, I do miss her the first few nights away from her. Seeing her again and getting to hug her again is like welcoming the warm weather after the last day of winter.

As for Lindo, he went from a scrawny young boy to a athletic young man. When Ritsuka and I were younger, he’d protect us from all sorts of harm. I found out years later that out of all of them, he was the one most affected by my choice to follow Dad to London. Hey – I’m not THAT short! I actually grew taller, you meanie!

 

> So much has changed in the time that I was away.  
>  The buildings have become taller.  
>  The streets are busier.  
>  Sometimes, the night is brighter than the day because of all the screens.  
>  My birth country has become a total stranger yet has a familiar aura around it.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

####  **Part 2**

Do you remember?

There was a sweets shop that we visited during the summer for ice cream and popsicles.

The owner has since passed on her business to her son.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Do you remember?

The park that used to have the best swings. You used to want to go there all the time.

Unfortunately, the swings have fallen into disrepair and have been replaced with something else.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Do you remember?

The community library that you loved so much. You are so mesmerised by their books.

It’s now a private clinic. The old librarian is now a receptionist there.

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Do you remember?

You had a unique talent for imitating other people’s voices.

You used it to entertain Ritsuka when she was upset. Are you still able to do that now?

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Do you remember?

Your teachers were so worried about your social skills.

Try as they might, your classmates still saw you as a bullying target.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Do you remember?

The nursery rhyme that was the only thing that could make you smile.

You made us tell it to you over and over again.

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

So much has changed, yet some remain the same.

But no matter what, we will keep the memories within us,

So that we can reflect on them in the present.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Oh, yes! I do remember all of these, and more.

Like that time when… …

Wait – what was it again?

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

The boy doesn’t dare tell them, that in truth, he does not remember any of they said to him.

No matter how much he tries to recall every single one of these events, they all come up as a blur.

For the remainder of the trip, as they brought up more childhood memories, he could only nod in agreement. And then, he fell asleep in the car… …

 

> Eh? Where am I?  
>  This isn’t the world that I dreamed about before.  
>  It’s filled with wheels and cogs and gears and all sorts of round things.  
>  They show all kinds of worlds.  
>  Why do I get the feeling that all of this is more familiar to me?

As if on cue, a clown came up to the boy. He was wearing a costume completely in black, save for a bit of silver and white. It seemed that they were the exact same height, except that his boots seemed to make him slightly taller.

Next thing the boy knew, the clown raised his hand to remove his mask. As his hair fell into place, he noticed that his face was similar to his own. No, we have the exact same face! But how? the human boy thought.

The clown – no, the other him – put his gloved finger to his lips before he could say anything. He smiled regretfully, and the only thing he said was, “Please, remember who you really are”.

Before the boy woke up, he swore that he could hear laughter coming from the hidden puppets.  
7 days remained until the boy was made aware of his true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cantata (musical term) - sung; a piece for orchestra and singers_
> 
> So 6 down, 4 to go in the game itself. On the one hand, Fusion Arc has been teased for this Spring (meaning SOON), along with the rerun of the Tsuri Star event. Since Gran Colo has been pushed to 1 week early, it probably means that they have something big planned...On the other hand, SINoALICE EN has been confirmed for Summer release in 7 languages. I'll definitely be there, promise!
> 
> The next chapter will be released after Briar Rose's Reality Arc chapter 4, meaning this Sunday. Stay tuned!


	13. Reality 3 - Fermata (Elegante)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As days passed by, Marius starts having dreams about a clown who resembled him. However, when his dreams become memories and Reality became a dream, what is the truth and what is a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is still upset and traumatized by Briar Rose's Reality Arc ending.
> 
> Anyway, we're close to the endgame now, 2 more routes till the finale, which will be next week if I time it correctly. 
> 
> This is where things go to hell, so if you think this is going to make you really upset, now's the time to turn back. After all, Reality is a harsh master.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (note: The _Dance with Devils_ characters aside from Marius are not the real versions. I'll explain next chapter, promise)

####  **Part 1**

The boy finds himself in the world of wheels once again. This time, his other self was in a robe reminiscent of the Roman era, with shackles around his wrists, ankles and neck. Draped over his right shoulder was the same cape he wore as a clown.

The other him turned around to greet the boy. With a smile on his face, he tried to show the boy something within the wheels. However, the images were all a blur. The other him tried to get the wheels to work, but no matter how much he tried, they simply would not work.

Dejected, the other him sent the boy back to his own world. Someday, he will remember his true self, the other him thought.

> For some reason, I feel that those were not dreams  
>  But rather, this is the dream and that is the reality.  
>  Who am I? What am I?  
>  I… … don’t know.  
>  How can I tell apart the real from the fake?

* * *

####  **Part 2**

I was lonely throughout my whole life.

That part was true.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

I was surrounded by people who cared about me.

That part was false.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

I had a talent for storytelling.

That part was true.

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

I have people who I could confide my feelings in.

What a complete lie.

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

I tend to repeat myself.

My words, my actions…

That was…

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Repeating… Repeated…

Somehow, I feel a strong connection to that word.

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

What does it mean, going around in circles?

What does Repetition mean?

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Ah. I get it now.

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

He knew now. He wasn’t human in the first place. By right, he was an artificial creation made by the Devil himself.

To begin with, he never had any humanity within him. He was not of flesh and bone, but of mechanical parts and stories. He was made to replace a powerful object, should anything happen to it.

His role was to watch over Ritsuka Tachibana, interpreting her stories as songs to an audience he could not see. But no matter how many times he sang about her love, he never received a response in return.

And after one interpretation, he found himself in the world of stories. The last thing that happened to him was that he was pushed by the puppets into this world. Now that he knew, the memories that were taken from him rushed back into his mind.

> Now I remember.  
>  I wasn’t of this world. I was never a part of this world to begin with!  
>  This is the real me… this is the me that I always knew myself as!  
>  Oh, just you wait. I will return to that world…  
>  And when I do, it’ll be all over for you two!

He remembered all the times he spent watching over Ritsuka Tachibana. He remembered when certain revelations were made to her, and him by extension. And now that he got them all back, he remembered his original task – to find his creators.

He had to go back. Back to the place where it was said that his wishes will be granted. But for that to happen, he knew that he had to die. He knew this when he was bored one day and decided to watch over other worlds, stumbling upon their eventual fates.

Taking a variety of weapons and other harmful objects, he sets off to carry out his plan.

Such were the events of 3 days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fermata (musical term) - stopped; marks a note to be held or sustained_   
>  _Elegante - elegant_
> 
> My most sincere apologies in advance for the mess to come later. I SWEAR I'll try something to make up for this disaster. Also, I was initially planning on Reality Arc here being a recap of sorts to _Dance with Devils_ itself, but it's kinda hard interpreting the 3rd stage play _Fermata_ without a full understanding. So the chapter names are presumably named after the titles in the series except the 1st 2 - let's say that's the original anime and game themselves respectively.
> 
> Next week will be the last 2 chapters of Reality Arc before I take a break to prep for Reality Arc. You'll also be getting Chapter 10 of Possibilities and Weaponry, and that'll go on hiatus too unless I can make up something for the sin jobs...
> 
> See you next week for the Countdown to Reality!


	14. Reality 4 - Fermata (Calma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrified by the truth about himself and what Gishin and Anki did to him, Marius loses it and takes some... ... extreme methods to regain his original self.
> 
> (Warning: Murder-Suicide in this chapter! Please stay away from this chapter if you're weak to that!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, it means that I'm one step away from the current end of the main story in the game and will be doing Chapter 5 of Reality this weekend.
> 
> But seriously, the story of this game was one hell of a trip. As I played through the game, I started getting attached to certain characters, and felt both impressed and repulsed at the story Yoko Taro was trying to tell. Well, ok, some were really traumatizing, but the way it's written felt so intriguing, one can't help but let the story dialogue flow so that they can take in the events happening. This, as well as _NieR: Automata_ Ending E was what made me completely respect Yoko Taro as a storyteller, and he really should say something good about himself every now and then. I have absolute faith that he'll bring this game to the best possible conclusion.
> 
> With that, here's the chapter, and make sure you got something to protect yourself here, because shit is going down real quick.
> 
> (The Ritsuka, Rem, Lindo, Urie, Mage, Shiki and Roen in this arc are not the real ones - I'll explain later!)

####  **Part 1**

The boy sets out. Having got his memories back, he had to return to seek vengeance on the puppets who made him a fool by turning him into a human.

However, there was one thing he had to settle first and foremost. And that was the true emotions of Ritsuka Tachibana’s suitors.

He pretended to be human around his (now false) family, smiling when prompted to. They never knew about his true intentions. In fact, no one was supposed to know about him in the first place. He was cut off from them, never able to directly interfere in their lives.

Once they were away, he set his plan into motion. Today, he would return to the world of stories. The world that was also known as Library.

> I wanted to ask about my identity.  
>  If I knew more about myself, I would be able to manipulate her story to suit my own desires.  
>  But there is one thing I also want to know.  
>  What do they truly think of her?  
>  Perhaps I can use that information too… …

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Are you Rem Kaginuki?

What do you think of Ritsuka Tachibana?

When he was unable to respond due to his conflicting emotions, I took out a knife and stabbed him to death.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Are you Urie Sogami?

What do you think of Ritsuka Tachibana?

I perceived his answer to be a smooth lie. So I took a rope and choked him until he could breathe no more.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Are you Mage Nanashiro?

What do you think of Ritsuka Tachibana?

His so-called manliness was unable to provide a satisfactory answer. I ended his life by denting his skull with a hammer.

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Are you Shiki Natsumezaka?

What do you think of Ritsuka Tachibana?

As usual, he was being horny, for a lack of a better word. So I force fed him poison and watched him as he struggled.

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Oh, you must be Roen Lilyknight, the transfer student from abroad.

What do you think of Ritsuka Tachibana?

He did not give me the answer that I was looking for. So I took him out by pushing him off a building rooftop when no one was looking.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Why hello, my dear brother Lindo!

What do you think of Ritsuka Tachibana?

His answer disgusted me, because despite being related, he harboured romantic emotions for her. I put various holes in his body with a gun and left it to rot.

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

I realised now. I also loved Ritsuka Tachibana.

But I also hated her with every fiber of my being, because she had love while I had none for my own.

And so I got out our mother’s tailor scissors, and stabbed her heart.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

It’s not over yet…

It’s not over yet…

Hee hee hee….

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

They would find out soon. That 7 people were killed in a short amount of time. Even if there weren’t any clues to begin with, they would eventually discover who the murderer was.

The boy decided that if he were to experience death for the first time, he’d better do so with flair and grandeur.

And so he got out his diary, and wrote several elegies.

Those were to be his final words as a human.

> This is what they meant when they said that Library would change me.  
>  I’m sorry, but all of you were just fragments of my imagination.  
>  I can only wish that the happy life I had with you was real.  
>  But in the end, it was all just a lie fabricated to make me suffer.  
>  And now, I shall pay unto them what they did to me.  
>  I don’t care how many times they reappear – I will kill every single last one of them until I am satisfied with the outcome!

With a final swish of a pen, the boy completes his final entry in his diary.

Using a penknife to cut himself, he let some of his blood taint the book that contained his human life.

He felt scared, but since he just took the lives of 7 others, he decided that there was no need to fear. After all, he never existed as a human in the first place.

Finally, he took the same tailor scissors he used to end (the false) Ritsuka Tachibana’s life, and used it to end his own. He died, with a smile on his face, along with 100 pages of false text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fermata (musical term) - stopped; marks a note to be held or sustained_   
>  _Calma - calm_
> 
>  
> 
> ... ... I'm so, so sorry if I deprived you of a good night's sleep with this chapter.
> 
> Unfortunately, things look like they're about to get a whole lot worse here, and with the Fusion Arc coming soon, who knows what's next in store for the Characters...
> 
> The reason why I kept reminding everyone about what Ritsuka and the others are in this arc is because Library manipulated the memories of them to simulate a 'Everyone is Human' AU for Marius. Also I'm pretty sure that he _might_ have imagined himself living as a human among them... ...
> 
> Ok, so update time: Most likely this weekend will mark the end of the Reality Arc, meaning the end of this fic for now. After a period of time after the Fusion Arc begins ingame, I'll pick this story back up. In the meantime, I'll try my best to bring the Sin jobs to you, as well as the Alternative job. This does not affect _Encounters of the Library_ , since that will update once a month. But with the announcement that there might be a new Character joining in this Spring, that side story might extend to 2020... ...
> 
> See you in the Finale to Reality!


	15. Reality 5 - Fortuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characters have entered the Library. But what lies ahead is chaos and disarray, courtesy of two certain puppets... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter means two things: 1. I've completed the entire main story so far in the game, and 2. This fic has reached the endpoint (for now). 
> 
> Before we begin, I'll like to thank you, the readers, who thought that a crossover between two unlikely series makes a intriguing story, my guild _Inochi_ who has helped me throughout the entirety of the game (let's do our best for the GranColo tmr!!), the people from Square Enix and PokeLabo, who have managed to create a game which I truly enjoyed, and Yoko Taro, who I now consider a Master of Storytelling for bringing this story (along with _Drakengard_ and _NieR_ ), even if I feel utterly horrible afterwards.
> 
> And without further ado, let's open up this story for one more time...

####  **Part 1**

They are the ones who took their own lives.

They are the ones who took the lives of others.

For reasons unknown, they have appeared in this wondrous and strange world.

A blank skyline greeted the Characters as they woke up from what seemed to be an endless slumber. “Aren’t we supposed to be dead?” they asked. “Where are we?” they wondered.

“Unfortunately for you, this is not hell.”

“Unfortunately for you, this is not heaven.”

Standing before the Characters were two strange puppets… ….

> ??: My name is Gishin.  
>  ??: My name is Anki.  
>  Gishin: Welcome to the World of Stories – Library.  
>  Anki: Welcome to the kingdom of despair.  
>  Gishin: It is here where you will fight.  
>  Anki: Fight for your lives, and have your deepest desires granted!

* * *

####  **Part 2**

Alice: Is this some sort of fantasy world?

         I thought I jumped from the building?

         What are you two dolls?

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Snow White: Even if these monsters continue to assault me, I will still strike them down.

                    I do not care about my whereabouts or the situation at hand, as long as I can prove my Justice.

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

Briar Rose: I don’t know what this place is…

                 But if I can rest here, I’ll be happy.

                 I will not let anyone... disturb my sleep… zzz…

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

Red Riding Hood: Where am I? What’s going on?

                           Oh well! Let’s play with those enemies over there!

                            I’ll be sure to make it as painful as possible!

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

Dorothy: What…? I was certain that I invented a time machine.

               Did it work? Did I travel through space and time?

               Right then… let’s get to investigating, shall we?

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

Pinocchio: Where… am I?

                 I feel so lost here.

                 I think I’ll ask for directions – what is this staff doing? Wait!

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

Cinderella: Well, this is quite nice.

                  These guys here are actually really pathetic, when you think about it.

                   Killing weak people is so much fun.

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Marius: I’ve returned at last… …

            This is where I’m supposed to be.

            And now you two will pay the price for what you did… over and over again.

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

“Let us explain to you about your current situation,” the puppets began.

“It wasn’t that you arrived here. This world had always existed from the very beginning. Ever since the day of the Catastrophe, it has bore witness to many events, from the era of the Intoners, to the era of dragons.

It has always existed within the midst of existence, and simultaneously serves as the directory of a superlative concept otherwise giving meaning to an intangible field – each of you is compatible with the respective release key. And thus…”

The warnings of the puppets fell on lost ears. Their words were very confusing indeed.

“Well then – shall we get started?”

> Anki: What you’re about to witness is an unwanted world.  
>  Gishin: A world of wonder, a world of foolishness.  
>  Anki: How marvelous – it shall manifest once more!  
>  Gishin: How glorious – even if it does not deserve to exist.  
>  Anki: Now… the time has come!  
>  Gishin: Rain harmony and destruction upon all!

Gishin and Anki, for that were the names of the puppets, howl insanely with joy.

“Oh – the world is expanding!”

“Oh – the world is adjoining!”

The skies of Library split before the eyes of the new ‘Characters’. From the fissure that appeared suddenly, a wave of blood spilt forth. Amidst the chaos that ensued, Gishin and Anki sing and dance with delight and madness.

From the fissure, came something into view.

The sight was familiar, alright.

Since, after all, that sight was that of the Tokyo skyline….

 

* * *

 

Gishin: … …

Anki: … …

Gishin: Oh, welcome back! We’re glad you managed to recover yourself.

Anki: Did you have fun? Did you finally get to experience what your targets have lived through?

Gishin: Now, while you were away, the connection between Library and Reality has been completed. But it’s only temporarily.

Anki: It’s only thanks to everyone’s desires that this finally happened. Yes, including you. You’re no exception to desire. After all, you desire something too, no?

Gishin: Oh, before you go, here’s something to ponder about. What happened to the ‘real’ Alice and friends? What happened to ‘reviving their authors’?

Anki: And, what if, we told you that everything we said to you was a lie? Every information that we gave you was just motivation to kill?

Gishin: … … heehee. Enjoy figuring out the tragic results.

Anki: … … heehee. Enjoy the torturous revelations that follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fortuna - fortune, fate_
> 
> And with that we've come to the end of the current state of the main story! I'll try to bring the Sin Jobs to you, maybe as a countdown to Fusion when we get an actual release date or something... But rest assured that there will be more from this fic! As long as the game is still alive, this fic will continue to bring more content.
> 
> The situation now: Library has fused with Reality, and Marius is utterly furious at Gishin and Anki for their stunt during Reality Arc - nay, the entire story. There might be more urgent situations at hand, but the events that happened have done a number on him and that's not a good thing...
> 
> See you in the Fusion Arc!


	16. Fusion 1 - (Canary) Exvulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius finds himself back in Reality with no explanation as to why. As it turns out, Reality and Library have connected with each other. As Japan gets thrown into the chaos that ensued, Marius discovers what Gishin and Anki did to him, and why. And he is _pissed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fusion!
> 
> Well, that's what I would say, if this arc wasn't where all hell breaks loose. Now that Library and Reality have fused, black figures have been popping out of nowhere, terrorist attacks are happening all over (especially Shinjuku), and as a result, widespread chaos ensued. 
> 
> So now that Gishin and Anki revealed in the last chapter that they lied their asses off to Marius on purpose, Marius is now hell bent on turning the two into firewood. How do you think he'll get out of the mess he got himself directly into?
> 
> BTW, since this arc has other humans talking in the monologue, their words will be in _italics_.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

####  **Part 1**

_…And that was Contestant No. 6! If you liked her entry, please dial the number below, but only when we tell you to do so! Now, onto our next contestant- what? You need to interrupt this program? But the party hasn’t ended yet! Don’t you think so, everyone? Wait, it’s important breaking news? Fiiiine, but let’s continue after this… Please, go ahead._

_Breaking News: An explosion has been sighted in Shinjuku Ward which caused the collapse of several buildings. The police and emergency responders have been deployed to the scene to aid in the investigation and rescue of any known casualties._

_As a result, there will be delays during your commute. Please plan any additional travelling time or take alternative forms of transport. Here are the list of bus and train routes still available…_

> ... where am I?  
>  I thought I killed myself back then…?  
>  Why am I in Reality again?  
>  This doesn’t make sense-  
>  Hold on – they did WHAT NOW???

* * *

####  **Part 2**

When I heard about the puppets’ lies, I was furious.

Do you know? Lying is a grave sin….

This is unforgivable.

* * *

 

####  **Part 3**

Somehow, I ended up in the Real World again.

I resemble the human me back then, but my face and memories are those of my old self.

It seems like I have yet to complete the recovery process…

* * *

 

####  **Part 4**

I noticed a glowing weapon beside me.

It seemed like it was made from the emotions I had back then.

What a perfect way to take them out.

* * *

 

####  **Part 5**

The monsters approach.

I fire at them.

I realised that I now have the ability to take direct action in Reality…

* * *

 

####  **Part 6**

As long as I can get my revenge,

As long as I can take back what they stole from me…

Everyone is an enemy.

* * *

 

####  **Part 7**

_“Is there any help coming?”_

_“Crap… I’m going to be late for school!”_

_“Just what the hell’s going on??”_

* * *

 

####  **Part 8**

_“Hey, what are you doing here?”_

_“This place is out of bounds- “_

“… Get out of my way.”

* * *

 

####  **Part 9**

Here, I’m already dead, right?

I can do anything I want now.

And I can do it as many times as I want.

* * *

 

####  **Part 10**

The boy- no, the Storyteller moves on. The new environment is a complete stranger to him. His story takes place in the modern era, yet he himself is out of touch with it.

He is blind towards the world – he simply killed anyone who he believes to oppose him. He is deaf towards the world – he turned away from civilians begging for mercy and screaming bloody murder.

He didn’t care about anything anymore. The puppets lied to him, and he wanted their demise in return. How dare they, to deceive a creation of a Devil – a being known for their lies and deceit?

Even if he had to deviate from his original purpose, he will attain his own desires, no matter what it takes.

> Is this their plan all along?  
>  They have quite the nerve, trying to turn me into a murder machine, just like that.  
>  But thanks to them, I have gained more information to add to the Forbidden Grimoire…  
>  Ah, that’s right. My original function has been removed by them back then. They're the ones who've made my role as a Storyteller obsolete.  
>  But now, I don’t care anymore… Ahaha... Ahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

_This is the 8 o’clock news. There have been reports of creatures of black mass roaming in the Shinjuku and Shibuya wards. Citizens are advised to stay clear of these areas, with residents avoiding going outdoors for the time being._

_Over in Yokohama, the threat level has been raised to yellow in the event of the new attacks. According to Officer Iruma Juto, investigations are currently underway, but this does not mean that the city is safe. Many attractions have since closed. Ikebukuro and Akihabara wards have also declared emergency aid to be brought in to help those in need._

_In addition, videos from the security cameras belonging to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police have caught a number of people, mostly female, seemingly involved in the recent mass attacks. Officers involved have since launched a request to make the current situation an open investigation. While the recommendation is to leave the areas affected, residents are advised to take precautions, especially during travel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to clarify:
> 
> 1\. As opposed to the Italian music terms in the previous 3 arcs, the chapters in this arc are named for tracks in _Drakengard 3_ 's OST. To be more precise, the 5 songs that are sung by the Intoner sisters as they summon their Angel/Daemon to fight Zero. 
> 
> 2\. I kinda forgot to include Marius's orb in the last few chapters. Well, in the story, after he's unceremoniously chucked into Reality, he loses the orb, which is why his Alternative job weapon is the only one without it in any part. Don't worry. He'll get it back soon.
> 
> 3\. In the game, Tokyo, Osaka and Nagoya are the prefectures/cities most affected by the merger, with Shinjuku getting the worst of it. For those with sharp eyes, I sneakily made a reference to _Hypnosis Mic_ in Part 10... ...
> 
> 4\. Call it a hunch, but don't the black monsters featured in this arc resemble Shades from _NieR Replicant/Gestalt_? There's speculation that _SINoALICE_ takes place inbetween _Drakengard 1_ 's Ending E and _NieR_ , but we can't be too sure. Some even think that _SINoALICE_ and Yoko Taro's manga _Thou Shalt Not Die_ are somehow connected... I might be hearing things.
> 
> See you next chapter! (whenever that is)


End file.
